


Intricate design

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 12, this will probably be jossed by ep 13.<br/>Will makes a decision and Hannibal has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate design

”Will,” said Hannibal. ”Have you decided yet?”  
“Decided what?” he asked.  
“If you are going to go with me or stay with your wife.”  
“What do you think?”  
“You are conflicted. You want the safety she offers, but your soul yearns for freedom.”  
“With you.”  
“With me. I can show you who you really are.”  
“By going away with you. Where to Hannibal? Not Italy, they ran you out.”

”France. It’s lovely this time of year.”  
”You are a fancy cannibal. “  
“Did you read Chilton’s book? He uses that phrase.”  
“Of course. He’s not wrong, but he’s not nailed the subtleties of your insanity.”  
“Is it insanity Will? Or are there more ways of seeing our world?”  
“You sent the Dragon after my family,” said Will.  
“Yes. And now he’s dead.”  
“Not because of what you did. You are in jail.”  
“Not for long Will. I will write you and let you decide.”  
“If I want to eaten?”  
“Not eaten, consumed.”  
“Alive?”  
“Alive.”  
“Do you love me Hannibal? Bedelia said you did.”  
“Bedelia doesn’t get the intimacy of our bonds.”  
“You didn’t answer.”  
“I did.”  
“Say it and I will go with you.”  
“Very well. “  
“Say it.”  
“I love you Will Graham.”  
“I shall consider your offer.”  
“Do you?”  
“What? Love you? You’re a monster”  
“I’m a creature of darkness and light. As are you beloved.”  
“Yes,” said Will and left.

*

He got news of Lecter’s escape and then he got a letter.

“Will.  
I have escaped. I told you I would. Don’t tell Jack.  
I shall see you in Nice in three weeks.  
I’ll find you.  
Don’t tell anyone you’re going.  
Hannibal.”  
Will laughed. He should tell Jack, and send FBI after Hannibal. He should settle with Molly and Walter. There were so many things he should do.  
Hannibal killed Beverly and Abigail.  
These were cold hard facts, and yet they made no difference.  
He stared at the abyss, and it devoured him.  
Worse, it made him dark.  
Love?  
Molly loved him, and once Alana did.  
What he had with Hannibal was..complicated.

*  
He left that night, slipping away from his wife and her son.  
It was a mercy, taking his darkness with him.  
He left Alana and Margot and their baby.  
He left Jack and even poor Chilton, wasting away in the darkness.  
He left and found a man in an elegant suit waiting.  
His husband.  
*  
Freddie Lounds looked at the picture. It looked like Will Graham walking with Hannibal in Paris.  
It was dated two weeks ago.  
Murder husbands she wrote on her blog.  
Will’s disappearance was all over the news. Freddie wondered what Will was doing now.  
If he had cracked after all he had faced.  
She supposed it was Lecter’s intricate design. She should talk to Chilton, if he was up for it.  
*

It was a balmy day in Brazil.

The elegant man was being serviced by his husband by the window.  
Will took Hannibal’s length deep in his throat and marveled at its unique flavor.  
He was happy, and his murder husband called for various deities.  
He was consumed by desire, and alive.


End file.
